dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds' Finest
Worlds' Finest (or Superman/Batman: Worlds' Finest) is a DC movie featuring Superman and Batman. Plot Prologue The film opens in flashback with a teenager Clark Kent who is playing baseball with his friend Pete Ross when Pete's mother calls him away for dinner. On Clark's way home, he is surprise to see a large Rolls-Royce pulls over on the side of the road. A young Alfred Pennyworth is changing the tire, but he assures the boy that he don't need help. Through the car's window, Clark can see that the boy inside is profoundly sad, and before he know it, he is asking the rich boy if he wants to play. Eventually, Jonathan Kent comes to help Alfred while their boys attempt with little success to play baseball together.When Clark asks Bruce what he was good at, Bruce reveals that his skill lay in fighting. Initially, Jonathan meant to put a stop to it, knowing that Clark's strength could do some damage, but Alfred presses him to allow it. Clark is taken by surprise when Bruce slams him into the ground. Clark, unhurt by Bruce's move, begs to be taught how to do it himself. That night, Alfred and Bruce join the Kents for dinner. Afterwards, the boys go out with flashlights and bedrolls to sleep under the stars. Over drinks, Alfred explains to Jonathan that he could have fixed the car by then, but he had been swept up by the chance to see Bruce playing for once. Jonathan admits that his own boy is lonely too, though he may not have seemed it. Nearby, Bruce reveals that he knew Clark was stronger than he looked, and Clark explains that he is afraid people would fear him if they knew. Bruce thinks that is cool. The Man of Steel The story then moves to modern day Metropolis where a now-adult Clark Kent works at the Daily Planet. While working with his colleague and girlfriend Lois Lane on an article, Clark learns that a driver lost control of his subway in Tokyo and many deaths would be to deplore if the train derails. The journalist goes to the Daily Planet roof and opens his shirt, revealing his Superman costume. He then flies into the air in direction of Japan. Superman reached Tokyo and starts flying alongside the train. He starts to use his laser vision to detach the wagons each other, saving many passengers. He then moves in front of the locomotive and tries to stop it. But he is not powerful enough and decides to change his strategy. He flies back into the air and raises the locomotive just before it crashed into Tokyo Bay. He puts it on the side and pulls the door allowing drivers to get out. In the distance, emergencies evacuate the passengers from other wagons. Some passengers suffered minor injuries but no deaths are reported. Superman is glad to have could save lives. Back at the Daily Planet, Clark learns from Lois' mouth that they are invited to the inauguration of the statue in honor of Superman, in preparation for months. The Dark Knight Meanwhile in Gotham, the twin city of Metropolis, several gang members find themselves in an alley. A truck arrives and a man appears. He presents himself to them as the representative of the Intergang of Metropolis. He proposes to offer them futuristic weapons allowing them to get rid of the protector of Gotham known as the Batman in exchange for their loyalty to the Intergang. The man gave a demonstration of one of his weapons equipped with a laser that destroys a wall in one shot. Impressed, the members of Gotham's gangs accept the proposal. Suddenly a voice announcing that these weapons can do nothing against justice. Batman appears in the driveway and begins to confront the criminals who do not have the time to use the Intergang's weapons. The criminals fled while Batman chases the representative of the Intergang. He catches him and tells that his organization would never control Gotham while he will be there. The representative of the Intergang gets scared while the Dark Knight wraps a rope around his feet and which he hooks the extremity to a skytrain passing above them. Back to his Batmobile, Batman informs his butler Alfred Pennyworth that he will go to Metropolis. Dark Knight over Metropolis The next morning Lois and Clark go to the inauguration of the statue in honor of Superman. Clark is surprised to find Bruce. Both are happy to see each others. Bruce reveals that he participated in the financing of the statue because he understood that Superman's true identity was Clark Kent. The billionaire takes the opportunity to ask for information about the Intergang, telling that the organization is trying to expand his power in Gotham. Clark tells him that since he appeared as Superman, the Intergang loses influence in Metropolis but that they are now better equipped with futuristic weapons. He added that he must testify during the afternoon in court against Bruno Mannheim, the head of Intergang, which would be a further blow against the group. The afternoon, Superman arrives in court. Bruce is in the room and attend the trial. The Man of Steel testifies against Mannheim but the latter seems not to listen what pushes Superman to distrust something. Men of Intergang then make their appearance in the room. Equipped with their futuristic weapons, they pull on Superman while Mannheim flees. Bruce leaves the court and turns into Batman before returning. Superman and Batman begin to fight sides by sides members of the Intergang that finally leave. Superman recognizes Bruce behind the Batman mask. Both agree to work together to find Mannheim and put a end the actions of the Intergang. New Rules The next day, Bruce meets the CEO of LuthorCorp, Lex Luthor for a business appointment. Luthor told him that despite the escape of Mannheim Metropolis will not fall into a regime of terror and it will set new rules will protect the inhabitants of the city. Bruce says he doesn't understand well, Luthor replies that he should waiting a little then everything will become clear. Bruce leaves the office but starting it notes that Luthor wears a ring on which there is a green rock emitting light. After the departure of Bruce, Luthor is joined by his assistant, Mercy Graves. He tells her it's time to introduce the new rules. In the streets of Metropolis Lois follows a track that could lead her to the Mannheim. She arrives in an abandoned building in the suburbs where she attends a meeting of Mannheim and other members of the Intergang. These tell him he was replaced as head of the Intergang and new rules will be in place. Mannheim does not understand but he did not have time to react he is killed by a criminal with a futuristic weapon that disintegrates him. Shocked, Lois waits that all members of the Intergang have left the scene for come out of her hiding. She falls face to face with one of the criminals. He gives the alert but the reporter has time to strike him and then to flee. Fight night Bruce has installed its new headquarters in a cargo ship owned by Wayne Tech. The following evening, with Clark and Lois, they try to develop a strategy to find out who the new head of Intergang. However, they must stop when they are invited to an evening organized by Luthor. Clark, Lois and Bruce go on the yacht to Luthor where is operative a luxurious dinner. The CEO of LuthorCorp joined their table and is surprised that Clark and Bruce know each other. However, Clark is not feeling well face to Luthor's ring and gets up to take the air on deck. Suddenly men of Intergang are emerging and spreading panic before kidnap Lois. Bruce tried to react but is hit by one of the criminals before the eyes of Luthor. While the men of the Intergang fled with their hostage speedboat Clark changes into Superman and starts chasing them. Bruce regains consciousness while the guests are evacuated. He takes advantage of the panic for changing himself in turn. Batman flies another outboard and joins Superman in the pursuit but the two heroes are attacked by other members of the Intergang wearing combat armor. These criminals to stand up for some time to Superman and Batman but are finally beaten. Mad with rage at having lost Lois' track, Superman goes into town and start questioning all persons known to be linked in some way to the Intergang. With Batman's detective skills, they manage to locate Lois. They are surprised to learn that she would be held prisoner at the headquarters of LuthorCorp. In the headquarters of LuthorCorp, Lois wakes up tied to a hospital bed in a room at the cutting edge of technology. She is surrounded by several scientific and Luthor who reveals her to be the new head of the Intergang. Lois however informed that this was something she suspected for some time before asking him what he will do of her. Luthor replied that since she witnessed the death of Mannheim, she knows too much and therefore she will be eliminated. The journalist begins to be tortured by the scientists using futuristic technologies while Luthor leaves. Cast